Invisible Love
by LumiLu deaar
Summary: "Cepatlah, Naru" "ARGGHH, Sakittt..." 'Perasaan apa ini? Batin Naruto kalut' "Mana mungkin aku mau berkencan dengan lelaki miskin seperti dia. Tch, menggelikan sekali." sahut Sasuke sarkasme. SasuNaru/yaoi/DLDR/RnR


**oOo**

**INVISIBLE LOVE**

**oOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**( -_-)/(O/O)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast** : SasuNaru

**Genre** : AU, Romance, LifeSchool.

**Disclaimer** : They are belongs to God. This FF belongs to me.

**Rating **: M , NC 21.

**Warning **: This content is Yaoi, it means boy x boy.

**If you** **dislike that cast or yaoi, you will better click button [x]**. **Not For Under** 18 years old.

**Happy Reading ;D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOo**

Suasana malam hari tampak cerah bertabur bintang. Semilir angin menerbangkan daun kering yang jatuh dari tangkai pohon. Daun kering itu melayang-layang di udara dan jatuh pada kusen jendela sebuah rumah, tepatnya sebuah kamar.

Kamar itu gelap total. Hanya mengandalkan cahaya bulan yang menyelusup lewat kaca jendela.

Tampak seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang sedang menahan sakit dan nikmat di area bawah tubuhnya. Tangannya menggengam sprei kasur untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit sekaligus nikmat itu. Laki-laki berambut raven di atasnya mengamati ekspresi laki-laki di bawahnya, dengan tetap mengeluar masukkan miliknya dengan gerakan semakin cepat.

"Akhh...akh...sasu...ouhh...terhlaluuh...dahlamm..akh...akh.."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Sasuke itu membungkukkan badannya dan mencumbui leher tan berbalut keringat lelaki di bawahnya.

"Bukankah ahh, ini nikmat Naru?"

"Akh iyaa akh...sasu...akh..aku mau keluar.."

Sasuke menggapai bibir bengkak Naruto dan melumatnya dengan kasar. Tangan berototnya meremas-remas milik Naruto. Kejantanannya semakin sering menubruk prostat pasangannya. Naruto hanya bisa mendesah semakin keras karena perlakuan Sasuke.

"Mmmmcckkkmmhh..."

Dalam tiga kali tusukan, sperma lelaki mungil itu berhamburan keluar membasahi perut dan dada Sasuke dan dadanya sendiri.

Sasuke mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang masih tegang, membuat Naruto yang sedang mengalami sisa-sisa klimaksnya, menatap Sasuke sayu -dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Gantian kau yang bekerja," Sasuke mengerti apa yang dipikirkan bocah pirang itu. Ia membaringkan dirinya di ranjang.

Mukanya memerah mendengar perintah yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ia sudah sering berhubungan badan dengan lelaki bermarga Uchiha tersebut. Namun Ia takkan pernah terbiasa.

"Cepatlah, Naru"

Ada nada tidak sabaran dari kalimat yang keluar dari bibir tebal itu.

Naruto segera merangkak dan menduduki paha Sasuke. Kemudian tangannya memegang benda yang selalu melukai rektumnya. Perlahan-lahan benda itu merangsek masuk ke dalam lubang analnya.

"ARGGHH, Sakittt..."

"Ouh..."

Jeritan dan desahan kontras itu terdengar saat kedua vital itu bertemu. Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya yang bergaris tiga. Sasuke memeluk dan mengelus punggung Naruto. Lidahnya menjilat aliran bening di kedua pipinya.

DEG

DEG

DEG

'Perasaan apa ini? Batin Naruto kalut'

"Akh, akh..."

Tanpa diduga, Sasuke menusuk tepat pada prostatnya. Lelaki tampan itu menyeringai ketika Naruto mendesah nikmat. Secara refleks, Naru memeluk bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke menjilat dan menggigit kecil daun telinga kiri Naru.

"Ahh..." desah Naruto. Tubuhnya sangat sensitif dengan sentuhan-sentuhan memabukan Uchiha.

"Move, Naruto", ucap Sasuke.

Perintah itu adalah awal dari pergulatan panjang Naruto dengan Sasuke. Rintihan, desahan, erangan, dan bunyi decit ranjang yang bergesekan menandai betapa panasnya hubungan intim kedua insan tersebut. Entah berapa ronde yang dihabiskan untuk memuaskan gairah pria berklan elit, Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mansion Uchiha, 23.00 P.M

"Pilihanmu memang yang terbaik, Sasuke," puji pria berambut putih –Suigetsu. Orang itu menyesap cairan merah itu dengan khidmat. Saat ini mereka berada di mansion milik Uchiha.

"Hn," ucapan ambigu khas klan Uchiha itu yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Heeh, Sasuke. Bisakah kau tidak memberi jawaban absurd macam itu," kata Suigetsu mencela.

Sasuke mengacuhkan ucapan Suigetsu dan menuang botol wine pada gelas pialanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku pernah dengar gosip tentang dirimu, Sasuke," ujar Juugo dengan sedikit misterius.

Suigetsu yang sedari tadi menghabiskan wine itu menatap Juugo tertarik. "Gosip murahan apa lagi kali ini?"

Ya, sahabat mereka yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke sudah seringkali menjadi buah bibir bagi para penggemar maupun antifans-nya. Entah tentang prestasinya sebagai juara olimpiade lomba taekwondo, atau tentang dirinya yang gemar melakukan tindakan nakal khas remaja puber.

"Kudengar, kau menjalin hubungan dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Apa itu benar?" Juugo menatap Sasuke penasaran.

Pria tampan itu sedikit menegang sesaat saat nama Uzumaki Naruto disebut dalam pembicaraan mereka kali ini. Hal kecil itu ternyata disadari Juugo.

"Mana mungkin aku mau berkencan dengan lelaki miskin seperti dia. Tch, menggelikan sekali," sahut Sasuke sarkasme.

Juugo tahu Sasuke bohong. Walaupun Uchiha bungsu itu tetap menampilkan wajah stoic dan tetap bersikap tenang.

"Ha? Uzumaki Naruto yang cupu itu? Yaampun demi seluruh gadis seksi di Konoha, kenapa Sasuke harus bersama dia? Ohmaygat sun." Suigetsu menggelengkan kepalanya. Gosip ini benar-benar murahan, pikirnya.

"Ah, benar juga. Tidak mungkin, pangeran sekolah mau berhubungan dengan pria aneh seperti dia. Berita kali ini benar-benar keterlaluan," ujar Juugo berakting. Pria tinggi-besar ini akan menyelidiki hal ini. Ia berjanji.

Sasuke memandang datar ke arah Juugo.

Darimana Juugo mengetahui rahasia tentang dirinya? Mulai sekarang Ia harus bertindak lebih hati-hati. Apalagi sifat Juugo yang tidak mudah dibodohi, tidak seperti si bodoh Suigetsu.

"Sudahlah, daripada membahas hal tidak berguna itu, lebih baik sekarang kita menonton film saja," Suigetsu menyeringai licik. Ia mengeluarkan kepingan CD bergambar asusila sebagai covernya.

"Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk, Sui," Juugo memandang adegan layar di depannya dengan tatapan mesum.

Mata tajam Uchiha memandang adegan ranjang pria wanita yang saling bercumbu itu dengan tatapan tidak berminat. Haah, daripada melakukan onani seperti yang dilakukan kedua sahabatnya ini, tentu saja lebih baik mempraktekannya secara langsung.

Oh sekarang ia merindukan rubah manisnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TOK  
TOK  
TOK

Pintu ruang kelas itu terbuka dengan menampilkan seorang laki-laki berkulit tan dengan penampilan sedikit berantakan.

"Gomenne, Sensei saya terlambat." Naruto membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat.

Anko Sensei menatap murid beasiswa itu dengan mata menyipit. "Kali ini apa alasanmu terlambat, Naruto?"

Naruto menunduk dalam dan tidak berani menatap sensei cantik itu. "Uhm...Saya bangun kesiangan, Sensei."

"Ini sudah ketiga kalinya kau terlambat. Larilah 5 kali putaran di lapangan, setelah itu kau boleh ikut pelajaran."

"Saya mengerti Sensei"

Setelah menunduk hormat, Naruto segera melangkah keluar kelas dan menjalankan hukumannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konoha School, 09.25 A.M

Pria idaman gadis-gadis Konoha itu menatap bosan senseinya yang sedang mengajar pelajaran -rumus yang ditulis senseinya di papan whiteboard itu sudah sangat dimengertinya.

Ia yang kebetulan duduk di dekat jendela, menatap pemandangan bawah. Kelasnya berada di lantai 2 gedung sekolah Konoha. Maniknya sedikit membola, manakala melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto? Kenapa berlari-lari di siang hari ini?

Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Ya, Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Izin ke belakang Sensei,"

Iruka Sensei menganggukan kepalanya mempersilahkan Sasuke keluar.

**.**

**.**

Hosh...Hosh...Hosh

Naruto menaruh kedua tangannya pada lututnya. Ini baru putaran ke-3 namun rasanya ia sudah tak kuat. Jangan mengira Naruto lemah. Ini dikarenakan lapangannya yang benar-benar luas.

Saat sedang duduk di pinggir pohon besar di tepi lapangan. Ia dikagetkan dengan rasa dingin yang menjalari pipinya. Mata sapphirenya menatap terkejut sosok tampan itu.

Dia Uchiha Sasuke.

Orang yang telah mengambil kesuciannya.

"Ano, ada urusan apa Sasuke kesini?" ucap pelan Naruto. Naruto tidak menyadari semburat merah yang mucul pada kedua pipinya. Jantungnya juga berdetak aneh didekat lelaki yang sering menyentuhnya itu.

Naruto cukup bingung dengan tingkah laku Sasuke yang sering berganti moode. Kadang, Sasuke akan bertingkah acuh. Sering juga berlaku seenaknya pada Naruto. Namun, ada juga saat Sasuke berubah lembut, biasanya terjadi saat mereka sedang bercin—

Membayangkan hal mesum itu, membuatnya malu sendiri. Tanpa disadarinya, mata tajam Uchiha menatap intens setiap gerak-gerik Naruto.

"Ck... ak tidak sengaja lewat. Jangan terlalu percaya diri dobe."

"Uhm, begitu."

Suasana hening, hanya ada hembusan angin diantara mereka.

"Sasuke bukankah sekarang masih ada pelajaran, kenapa tidak masuk kelas?" tanya Naruto. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pohon yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, dobe," jawab Sasuke tanpa menatap Naruto.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya salah tingkah. Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati, memandang Naruto dari sudut matanya.

Sasuke membuka kaleng minuman dingin yang dipegangnya. Kemudian menyerahkan pada Naruto.

"Arigatou, Sasuke"

"Hn"

Onyx gelapnya memandang cara minum Naruto yang berantakan. Cairan itu mengalir melewati dagu Naruto. Jemarinya menangkup tengkuk Uzumaki, kemudian menjilat cairan yang membasahi dagu dan lehernya.

"Nghh, janghannh Sasu..."

Kaleng yang dipegangnya jatuh ke tanah dan menghamburkan isinya.

"Mmmmhh...Sasummmh..."

Sasuke tidak memedulikan ada dimana ia sekarang. Yang terpenting ia bisa menyentuh sosok yang dicintainya ini.

Tanpa disadari salah seorang siswi yang merupakan penggila pemuda tampan bermarga Uchiha, melihat adegan hot kiss SasuNaru. Gadis bertubuh gitar Spanyol itu benar-benar tidak menyangka, lelaki pujaannya memilki hubungan khusus dengan seorang cupu di sekolah Konoha.

Ia cantik, seksi, dan menggairahkan. Itu kata banyak lelaki yang tidur dengannya. Tapi Sasuke tetap tidak mau meliriknya. Segala usaha dilakukannya, namun hanya penolakan yang didapatkannya. Ia tidak terima dikalahkan oleh Naruto. Never.

Tangannya mengepal erat memandang adegan Sasuke yang sedang memainkan lidahnya didalam mulut Naruto.

'Aku akan menghancurkanmu, bocah sialan'

.

.

.

**TBC **

Minna, berikan saya tanggapan ttg fic ini..

Kritikan, flame, bahkan bash dterima dgn snang hati. ahihi

So, mind to riview minna ?

See yaa next chap :*

Next Chap :

"Oh, shit. Kau nakal Naru."

"Apa kau bisa berjalan?"

"Uhm, iya"

"Kau fikir, kau siapa hah? Dasar Jalang!"

BRAKKK


End file.
